1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid friction coupling, especially for driving fans of liquid-cooled internal combustion engines, comprising a shaft rotating about an axis of rotation which is driven by the internal combustion engine at its end near the engine and carries a rotor on the end remote from the engine, further comprising a housing surrounding the rotor, which housing defines shear liquid torque-transmission means together with the rotor and carries the fan wheel, a shear liquid within the housing, a bearing between the housing and the shaft, a housing front wall facing the radiator of the internal combustion engine and carrying on the outer side thereof a temperature-responsive actuator member which acts through a transmission member upon a valve lever arranged in the housing.
2. The Prior Art
A liquid friction coupling of the above-stated type of construction is known, for example, from German Auslegeschrift No. 2,602,660. This known liquid friction coupling is rotatably mounted on a shaft which in turn comprises a flange for being secured on a corresponding counter-flange of the engine which is driven by the engine. The securing is effected by screws which connect the two flanges with one another and have to be introduced into the appropriate openings parallel to the axis of rotation.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a liquid friction coupling for driving fans which, especially in axial direction, has a reduced length and can easily be fitted from the front side.